ZombieTale
by YouLookLikeFOOD
Summary: After escaping from the Underground, our friends find out that they're not the only monsters roaming the surface. Zombie AU, rating is subject to change. Rated for Violence and Language.


**A/N: So this idea hit me out of the blue and I just** _ **had**_ **to write it, how could I resist?**

 **Anyway. Please enjoy. And if you do (or even if you don't) enjoy, please leave me a review! I have no idea if I'm going to continue this, and reviews help me decide if I should. :)**

 **Also, fair warnings, there will be some OCs, and some shipping (mostly Soriel). That is all!**

* * *

The day Kit Redfield died, her cereal was soggy.

It had figured. Soggy cereal in the morning, due to the fact that she'd had to chase her dog around the house after it had peed on her floor. It was just a puppy, it didn't know any better, but she had to house train it, and during that time, her cereal became soggy and mushy and gross.

She sighed as she ate, not wanting to waste what was once perfectly good cereal, then headed to her room to get dressed. Once she was in her school uniform, her hair and makeup done perfectly, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Content with her appearance- at least, as content as any teenage girl can be- she opened the front door.

And walked straight into the arms of a zombie.

Said zombie used to be her neighbor, Jeff, a friendly man who used to wave at her whenever they saw each other, but with whom she had no other real relationship with.

The zombie's hands clamped around Kit, who screamed like a child before the zombie's teeth clamped into her throat and bit down hard. Blood gushed down the front of her formerly clean uniform, red staining the white blouse in a creeping pattern of horror.

The puppy who had given her such trouble in the morning began to bark. And bark and bark and bark, to no avail. Its mistress died in the hands of the zombie that had once been her neighbor Jeff and no one was the wiser.

Approximately one month later, the zombie that was once Kit Redfield had a magical blue spear driven through her brain.

"Shit!" Undyne cried, pushing Alphys behind her as the swarm of zombies gathered around them. She was about ready to unleash a whole torrent of other, fouler words, but a Z near Alphys caught her attention. Undyne flung another set of spears at it, but she was quickly growing exhausted.

"Now, really, this is all quite unnecessary behavior!" Papyrus, dear, precious cinnamon roll that he was, was busy trying to lecture one of many Z's that was chewing on his bones. Said Z had a death grip on his arm, and Papyrus, quite exasperated with it, said, "You have no need to eat me. I am not very tasty. Please stop biting me and think rationally!"

"They're dead, Papyrus!" Sans said with a roll of his glowing blue eye, a bone driving up from the ground to spear through a zombie that had gotten just a little too close to Toriel and Frisk, who were both standing on the fringes of the battle, Frisk's face buried in Toriel's robes.

"They're not really thinking rationally, here," Sans tried to explain to his brother for the umpteenth time.

And of course, Papyrus gave him the same answer he'd been giving since they had arrived on the surface: "Yes, well, most humans would consider us skeletons dead, dear brother, but that does not mean we are any less alive. These 'zombies' are probably much in the same!" He glanced to a Z chewing heartily on his shoulder and scolded, "Really now, you won't get anywhere by biting everything within your reach!"

"But-" Sans tried again, but he was interrupted.

"Oh, let him have his fun, darling," Mettaton NEO sighed, an exasperated little noise, and fired his arm cannon directly into the nearest zombie's face. "He's one of the few who still can."

That was true enough, and Sans- rolling his eye again- let the subject drop. Of the many, many monsters who had finally made their way to the human world, very few were immune to the zombie's attacks. Sans and Papyrus, of course, being skeletons, had no flesh for the zombies to bite into. Mettaton, being a robot, was similarly exempt, as was Napstablook, the Tsunderplane, and a few scattered others. But there were many more- like Toriel, like Undyne and Alphys and Asgore and Temmie- who were _not_.

Toriel waved a hand, and fire erupted around some of the Z's. Asgore drove his trident through the eye of a Z as well, sweeping the trident around to skewer a second. The group fought valiantly, desperately, for they were surrounded.

It was Frisk who finally spotted the way out. Unwilling to fight themselves, they had been shielded by Toriel; but they were not going to just let their friends die. They pointed in the direction where the Z's were thinnest.

"I think the kid's-oof- got the right idea," Sans said, struggling to push a zombie that had gotten too close off of him.

Undyne swept Alphys into her arms and threw her onto her back. Alphys stuttered, but finally quieted as they charged through the zombies, Undyne spearing them all down as they went. Papyrus extricated himself from the jaws of many zombies and ran after her. The others followed in a jagged line.

They were running for quite some time before they finally made it to a small suburb, where many houses were arranged in careful cul-de-sacs. Undyne scoped one out and, after mercilessly slaughtering the zombies inside, quickly beckoned everyone in.

Once Sans had assured everyone that most of the Z's in the neighborhood had not noticed their arrival and were not interested in them regardless, everyone collectively relaxed. Frisk even collapsed on the floor, looking haggard and exhausted, and Undyne immediately took a seat, panting and sweating beneath her armor.

"I think we're good for now."

"N-No." A quiet voice from the back of the room whispered. "We-We're not."

All eyes turned to Alphys. Tears brimming in her reptilian eyes, the yellow monster slowly outstretched her arm.

There, in a circle of blood, was a bite mark.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that should tell you what kind of a fic this is. XD**

 **(Please don't hate me I love Alphys but some monsters might just die in this one people.)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
